marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Battle for Nervesplitter
Nervesplitter, the infamous super-human HYDRA assassin has been being pursued by Arctic Fox and The Dark Guardian for months. Finally the two catch a break. A MI-13 (British version of SHIELD) informant in HYDRA informs Dark Guardian that Nervesplitter has a planned hit on the mayor of Valdera (who may be more important then he seems) at a speech he's about to give today. Arctic Fox and Guardian head to Valdera to find and eliminate him. After staking out the area and calculating every likely way he will be killed, it is narrowed down to that he will be shooting the mayor from a 3 story building in view of where he will give his speech. It has been deduced that he has a teleporter as he has merely vanished from every assassination that fits his M.O and the shots came from very close to the target. Yet security forces can't even find him. Could it be that he is just this good? Or does he have a teleporter? Either way he's been shooting from near by buildings, and this would be the best one. Black Adder of course is also aware of this and is on Nervesplitter's case. Unfortunately he is very uncooperative and will attack other heroes. Both are aware that there is a high probability of encountering and fighting Adder so both have studied him. 12:00 PM Nervesplitter has the mayor in his sights. Arctic Fox was in a building a ways away, he had the HYDRA hitman in his sights but did not want to attract attention. So the plan was for Guardian to come in through the window in a SAS style breach and clear, knock him unconscious, and bring him in. However if anything went south Sobki was ready to put a bullet in his head, unfortunately, even with a silencer, there's a good chance he'll attract some attention. No sign of Adder yet, this is a good sign. But I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up sooner or later thought Arctic Fox. Just as Nervesplitter was getting ready to take the shot, Guardian suddenly appeared right infront of the window about to kick it in, he came in so fast Nervesplitter couldn't even get a shot off in time, he kicked right through the window kicking Nervesplitter in the face knocking him on the ground. At that very moment, Dark Guardian mounted himself on Nervesplitter and slammed his elbow into the assassin's neck. "Sorry but the planned assassination has been cancled." Guardian said. Dark Guardian sternly put more pressure through the assasin's neck, causing him to gasp slightly."You think this can hold me?" Nervesplitter replied. "I've got out of tighter situations than this." Dark Guardian shakes his head side to side. "No." the hero said. "But it's just enough to hold you down until my partner get's here." "We'll you were right about something." A voice said. "Huh?" Dark Guardian turned his back and sees The Black Adder standing by the doorway. "You were waiting for someone to pick up that heathen, me." He said walking slowly towards the two. "Now hand him over and there won't be any trouble." Black Adder gested with his hand. "Adder?" Nervesplitter said suprisingly.Dark Guardian turned on his headpiece. "Fox." Guardian said over the comm. "The snake has slithered inside the house, I repeat the snake has slithered inside the house." "Damn !" Artic Fox muttered in his breath. To think that bastard would come this soon."Be careful Aaron." Fox said shifting his sights on The Adder. "We may have study the guy, but we don't know what he's fully capable of." "Don't worry Sobki, I got this." Replied Guardian. "Talking to your partner won't help you here." Adder said casually looking down at the crouched hero."Now please, don't let me repeat myself again. I have a duty I must do." The Dark Guardian stands straight-up and looks into the Oriha's bleak white eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The hero replied sternly. "I see..." Then without warning The Black Adder headbutts The Guardian, sending him flying and smashing into a nearby wall. "Wrong answer." Damn...should've saw that coming. Guardian thought as he slowly picked himself up. "Fox." Guardian said over the comm. "The snake has bit the hand, ready to initiate the offense." He finished. "Hold him off until I get there, we can't have him kill our prisoner." Fox replied. "Got it." Guardian nodded. Black Adder grabbed the assassin by the back of his neck and lifted him up in the air. "I wouldn't be smartmouthing if I were you." The dark hero said grimly holding his sharp claws around Nervesplitter's neck."Ohhhhh I'm shaking in my boots." Nervesplitter said in a fake scared tone. "What are ya gonna do? Kill me where I-agh !!" Black Adder dug his claw deep into the assassin neck."You just read my mind." Suddenly Black Adder felt something ricochet off the back of his head. He then looks down and sees a pentagon shaped dagger laying on the floor. "What the?" Adder turns around and sees that The Dark Guardian was the one that threw the projectile."You." He said coldly as he points his finger towards the hero. Crap... Dark Guardian thought. Didn't work out like it did in my head. A dark blue aura begins to surround The Black Adder. Nervesplitter looked on in shock. "Hey where's all that-" Before the assassin could finish his sentence, he could feel his whole body tensing up and going stiff. "Hey...hey I can't move!" Nervesplitter yelled."Stay there and keep quiet." Black Adder ordered before tossing the paralyzed assassin on the ground."It seems that must teach you a lesson about interferring with the work of the Oriha..." Adder said cracking his neck. "And trust me, it won't be pleasant." "Uhh Fox." Dark Guardian said on the comm. "Better get here, fast!" "On my way." Artic Fox replied. Category:Blog posts